Sorrow's End
by Feral Flapjack
Summary: In his desperate attempt to save Midna from Zant's attack, Link heads to the first place that comes to mind, but soon her health seems to be the least of his worries. Rated for future romance. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I know this story is flawed. It was made while playing Twilight Princess, and the muse suddenly hit me. Be forewarned, I havent finished the game yet, so if there is some monsterous flaw because of a plot advancement towards the end of the game, my apologies. It's based off of after the Lakebed Temple, where Zant confronts the two. If you know what happened, enjoy. If not, you probably wont understand the story, though I try to explain well enough anyways throughout it. That said, plot spoilers ahead. Well. Sorta. XD This story never takes place in the actual game, its just a spin off of what could have happened, but if you dont want any of the characters to be spoiled for you, dont read ahead.

Plot summery: In his desperate attempt to save Midna from Zant's attack, Link heads to the first place that comes to mind, but soon her health seems to be the least of his worries.

Disclamer: I dont own Zelda. Obviously :3

A heavy storm. Link trotted through it, his thick fur would only ward off the rain for so long. He could already feel the icy rain running down his back through his fur, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered now, other than getting to Renaldo's. Getting _her_ to Renaldo's. He wasn't entirely sure if the Shaman would be able to do anything, but one had to hope.. Hyrule field wasn't exactly a friendly place to be these days, the monsters and thieves all running rampant usually, but luckily it seemed even robbers didn't like getting their feet wet. The very light weight on his back shifted slightly, so he slowed down, thick haunches shifting with it to steady his companion. The once vibrant Midna laid out on his back now, barley holding onto thick neck fur, her body burned and slowly giving into the wounds. She had been thrown into Lanayru's talons, and he had done what he was entitled to do -- treat her like the creature of Twilight that she was. Only, now... The rain came harder now, the empass of Kakariko Village ahead. Every drop, every pellet of rain that fell on Link's forehead burned. It hurt. After the encounter with Zant, he wasn't sure what happened, only that perhaps he was lucky to have gotten off with an odd scar and pains. It worried him, though. Midna was obviously here.. And yet, weren't they in the world of the light? Yes, ofcourse they were. The monsters here were all hell-bent on his demise, but not warped and twisted with the strange dark swirls of Twilight.

Turning a ledge, and fitting through the break in the poorly made gates meant to ward against the demons of the outside world, Link padded on into the small village. It wasn't exactly thriving, a dieing town at the edge of Death Mountain. It was so secluded, most of the income was from the Gorons, and various segments of rock couldn't exactly be bartered for in Hyrule's bank trade. It wasn't a late hour, he suspected all the children and inhabitants were inside to keep from the rain. Rounding the corner, he felt the spirit Eldin from the springs tense up. Eldin was nervous, Midna was here. Hopefully Renaldo wouldn't share the same feelings... Finally, reaching the town hub of sorts, the large stone dome of the Shaman's home. He could hear voices from inside. Renaldo was there, the children were too... They were afraid of him. He had made the mistake to wander into the village once before in his beast form, and they all but attacked him. And Beth, poor little Beth, ran off crying and screaming. Did he really look that hideous...? Midna didn't think so. Midna was the only one who really tolerated him in his form, even some animals fled at his sight. Link pushed back on his haunches to peer into the window, the softly lit room laid out before him. All of the children were in there, playing a game with tokens of such, Renaldo off to the left having a talk with Barnes, who looked rather flustered. Alright, if he could just get to Renaldo... Link's expression reflected in the mirror for a moment as lightening flashed in the background. A huge, great wolf's muzzle looked back at him. Large, shocking blue eyes, huge black and grey mane, sharp teeth snarled back in his moment of shock. He really was a monster, he couldn't go in there.. "...Link..." Came the dieing croon of the soft presence on his back, and he felt her grip on his fur loosen. A quick change and he was on all fours, steadying her. Another soft cry of pain, and he had made up his mind.

Renaldo sighed as Barnes went on about the weather. His rambunctuous friend usually had many things to complain about. The weather... The food... The odd growth on his neck... And tonight it was no different. One couldn't experiment with bombs in a storm, and while the children were contempt to play their tinkering game, they lacked the conversation that you could only get when talking to one in your own age group. ".. I was then thinkin' of rounding up a Goron brat and seeing how resistant he is to water bombs, but that might cause, ya know, tensions. We don't want what happened before, and besides, they give me alotta money to continue making bombs..." Well. In most cases, at least. It was then that Renaldo saw it. A gleam of light from a passing bolt, the outside lighting up momentarily, the quick silhouette of a large... something, outside.

Looking in.

"Children, it is getting late." He said, standing up and leaving a flustered Barnes to blink at him then huff, folding his arms. The union of 'awwws' came from the group, his own little one, Luda, looking up,"But Father, it isn't even 8:30 yet, and we arnt finished." "You may finish tomarrow." Renaldo said with a smile, kneeling down to his daughter,"I wont touch it, and promise to protect it from Barnes. Come now, everyone up." The children all sighed and complained, but obediently pushed up. Beth, bless her heart, tried to help make herself look less childlike by shooting up first and shooing at the younger boys,"You heard Mr. Renaldo! Come on, its a baby's game any ways." Malo looked up to her with narrowed eyes,"It was your idea to play." She flustered up and moved to retort, when the door burst open.

The group was sprayed with wood chips and rain, as the dark, odd beast forced itself into the room. Renaldo threw himself in front of the children, Barnes flustered up and jumped up behind the great statue in the middle of the room, peering out at the wolf. It was huge, unlike any other wolves around the mountains. The entwined white markings made their way up its back, where an even odder creature of a pale grey and white clutched, one ailing red and yellow eye staring out at them. Beth screamed, Luda and her clutching onto each other. Talo stumbled back behind Colin, Malo gasping slightly as the beast reared, and turned to them, its own startling blue eyes staring up at Renaldo. The Shaman snarled, and grabbed the nearest torch, brandishing it, the flames crackling as the hard rain bared in,"Begone! Haa!" Link felt the warmth of the flame singe his face fur, but it didn't matter. He reared back, ears flattening and crouching slightly. They had to recognize him, or at least realize that he wasn't going to A great blow to the side of his head told Link maybe things wouldn't be so easy, as Renaldo waved the torch back and forth, ushering the children slowly towards the stairs around the statue,"Barnes! Get the children into the basement, right now!" "B-but Renaldo, I.." Barnes flustered, still shocked by the sudden sight of the intimidating beast. Renaldo growled and lifted his torch to deliver another blow, before Ilia shrieked and jumped, grasping onto the tall Shaman's arm,"No! Stop!" "Ilia, please, get back!" "No! Look!" She said, pointing with tearful eyes to Midna, who was looking to her now, her striking red and yellow eye narrowing, then finally slitting closed. With a soft, hushed cry she fell from Link's back, the strength finally leaving her. Link jerked, and turned to Midna, crouching on his feet to lick and nuzzle her worriedly. This wasn't right. Midna wasn't supposed to be the one in trouble, it was always him getting knocked in the stomach too hard, or loosing his footing while scaling the mountains. And he would wake up with her hovering over, with a smart remark or even, if he had been good, the slightest bit of sympathy for his injuries.

Ilia rushed over under Renaldo's arm, lowering to her knees in front of Midna,"Shes hurt! Oh, Renaldo, look, they both are hurt, so badly.. I cant even hear her breathing.." She said, tears welling up in her eyes as she hovered over the still form. Renaldo had came forward, weary of such a large monster around the young lady. But she did have a point. The small, odd figure laid out before her was in great pain, he could feel it. And the wolf was in a sorry shape itself. Large gashes lined its back, and one particularly nasty mark on its forehead, blood trickling slowly though its fur from it. "Yes... yes, alright. Barnes?" The portly bomb maker peered from the totem statue, looking over his glasses at the Shaman,"I know what youre going to say, and Renaldo, you're crazy if you think I'm going near that thing!" "No. Just, take the children downstairs. I don't want to take any chances.." The five younger ones all retorted, but after a stern look from the tall Shaman, they retreated down the basement's stairs to the cots set up for each of them. Barnes gave Renaldo and Ilia a worried look once, before following them down aswell.

Enjoy? Want to urge me to continue /:3 Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone to reviewed - it happened so fast, and really made my day XD To answer one or two questions... Yes, Link has Epona by now. But, since I have no idea where she hangs out all day while waiting for Link to call her, I just have her at the village, you'll see her in a bit. And yes, I'll make it easier to read. I don't read fanfiction all that much, and most of the writing I do over computer is long and involved Roleplays (I'm such a dork XD), which usually come in long winded paragraphs. Also, I spend practically a half an hour proofreading and going through it, if there's a grammar or mistake, really, I'm sorry :3 This computer doesnt have Microsoft Word or anything, so spelling and grammar checks are left to the mercy of what Google gives me. Could I resubmit the first chapter? Lets find out, shall we XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, I shwear.

* * *

The room in the back of Renaldo's house was dark and slightly damp from the precipitation from the rain. Here he kept supplies, dried plants and herbs hanging from the wall, emergency kits in a corner, blankets, clothes and other tidbits in chests and crates about the room. Ilia dashed in first, reaching up to light the lone lantern that hung above the examination table, clearing such of books and scrolls. Renaldo followed in, holding the still form of Midna, laying her gently on top of the surface. Link wasn't far behind, but found Renaldo kept a steady eye on him, keeping between him and Ilia. Link didn't mind, with Ilia's memory gone he didn't hold much hope on her recognizing anything about him or his tendencies in the large form he held currently. Besides, right now there were more important matters at hand. 

As he watched the Shaman run a long finger over Minda, checking her burns and wounds, Link finally had some time to pull his thoughts together. How had all of this happened? Zant, radiating such large amounts of Twilight magic, had caused him to change into this form. Alright, he supposed he could believe that. It was a far cry better than what most people turned into - mere ghosts, unaware of the perilous surroundings about them. Having a conscious link between the two worlds was handy, especially in his line of work, but even Midna didn't have the power to change him with will alone. Second, with Zant gone.. Shouldn't he have changed back? The wolf's lithe and strong body reflected his human form in more than a handful of ways, and it had grown on him. He no longer felt detached when striding over the hills of Hyrule's fields in on all fours, but standing here in the company of others, it was awkward. He could smell the tension and suspicion in Renaldo, and the fear in Ilia.

Renaldo muttered something, taking a few wet leaves from a basin pot beside the table, wringing the water from them, and placed them gently on Midna's stomach, causing the fainted twitch through her small form. That was another thing, Midna was but a shadow in the world of light, wasn't she? His headache was getting stronger, reaching his temples now. Maybe Zant had striked him across the forehead, or a rock, or... "Here, let me take a look at you." Link jerked up from his thoughts, Ilia smiling and kneeling down a bit to look him in the eye. Renaldo started a bit, eyeing the two a bit, but kept to his work wearily. Ilia smiled, and reached forward,"Did you get hit on the head, sweetie? Someone must have knocked you hard.." Her fingers brushed against his forehead. He didn't feel the fingers, just the _pain_. With a sharp cry he drew back, Ilia gasping and Renaldo spinning around, frowning,"Ilia! Maybe.. Maybe I should be the one to look after the beast's injuries. Here..."

He handed her a small bowl full of clumpy cream, which made Link's nose crumple up,"Rub this on its wounds, it should alieve the pain shes in." Ilia nodded uncertinly, still a little shaken, taking the bowl and turning to the table. The Shaman then turned his dark hued eyes on the wolf, sighing and leaning down,"You arnt aggressive... Just big. I don't suspect many stop to pet you, hmm?" He looked over the large wolf's face, frowning slightly. It was a peculiar face indeed. The intensity was almost hard to make eye contact with, strong features accented more by the darks and lights of his fur. Between his eyes was a nasty gash indeed, the dark linings of the practically open wound suggesting infection, maybe it was gangrenous... He looked down into the clear blue eyes, his own widening somewhat. He had seen these eyes before.

_"I swear to you, I will protect these children."_

It was the same pair of eyes that had stared him down not long ago, when Colin had been abducted. The young man who had arrived in their village wind blown and battle torn, still new to the world. The same man who had possessed such great strength, he was able to coax the begrudged Gorons to come to their senses, the same one who burst into the small village, swords flying and steed rearing, having saved the young boy from a certain death at the hands of the Goblin abductors. Renaldo's frown disappeared a moment into suspicion, before standing up,"I'm taking the wolf out to the Spirit's Springs to see if I cant help this wound. Will you be alright, Ilia?" The young woman nodded with a soft smile, letting Renaldo lead the beast out into the main room.

As a makeshift guard against the rain, boards had been sealed against the door, leaking around the edges and threatening to give into the wind. He shifted one aside, the strong whistle of a wind unyielding coming through. He ushered the wolf and himself out, pulling the board back into place. The storm had increased, if possible, in the time that had passed. The tall Shaman had to wrap his wrap more tightly about him less it blow away, even Link had to bow his head to the incoming wind. The Spirit's Springs were mercifully close, the water lapping constantly against the edges. Renaldo led them to the edge of the water, where a series of stones were set up to allow one to cross into the save holding the water source. Inside the cave the rain and wind were warded off, the dripping wolf and Shaman both wringing out their hair by shaking it. After padding to a quiet place to rest, Renaldo bent down to Link's height, taking his muzzle in hand, looking him over. Poking, prodding. Link pulled back his ears, each poke near his forehead sent jolts of pain down his spine, but it didn't seem like he was checking his injuries, but checking for something specific.

Renaldo turned the beast's fur over across his back, running the thick dark fur through his fingers to search for a scar. It was one that he had treated himself on Link some time ago, and if his suspicious were right, something very bad had happened to his friend. And, if his suspicions were false, atleast it got such a large monster away from his home and daughter. Running his fingers over the wolf's back three times found nothing, other than a slight arch in his back - but that was only because the wolf seemed to be enjoying it. His tail, which had been tucked under his legs since assaulting his front door was twitching to and fro, which made Renaldo smile. Atleast, perhaps, the beast was tame. If it stayed, it would no doubt be a grand addition to the security of the town. So far, all they had was Barnes and his explosions, which even Renaldo had to admit was a bit unstable at best, and the young Talo on constant watch from the tower. Ofcourse, the Gorons that came from time to time were a strong addition, but unfortunately they were a bit slow to come from the mountain if no one was on duty. Renaldo himself could defend well, but he was no warrior. The monsters and gremlins who easy found their way into the secluded mountain empass could overwhelm them easily if caught off guard.

"Yes... You would be a good guard. Just look at those teeth." He chuckled and patted the wolf's shoulder haunch, looking him over once more. Alright, so he had been wrong. It was a crazy thought, anyhow. Alot of weird things had been happening lately, but people don't just combust into animal forms. But... Then again... Link did get himself into the toughest situations. Maybe, a hard brush with a wizard, or cursed artifact, or maybe... No! No, stop this nonsense. Renaldo smiled again, and took the wolf's paw in a mock hand shake,"Its good to have you here young wolf. Maybe something to eat, and that forehead healed up, and you'll be... you'll... be fine..." He trailed off, a glimmer catching his eye. The wolf's paw, large and strong, held a very peculiar marking. Jutting strikingly from the dark fur around it, was a mark of the Triforce. Its light glimmer of golden hue was impossible to miss, or mistake, the emblem was on every temple, castle, or business in Hyrule. Any self respecting man of religion, like himself, would have understood its meaning, and yet... A scar? Had the animal been branded? He ran his thumb over the mark, his breath catching in his throat.

Link was enjoying all the attention. Renaldo had strong hands, and thick fur usually meant many itches. Midna just couldn't scratch an itch like someone with hands like he did. He felt the quiver of excitement relax him somewhat, his tail twitching happily about it all. It was almost funny to feel someone petting him. Renaldo was checking his body for something, but Link wasn't quite sure what. With a dawn of frightened realization crossing the Shaman's face, Links tail all but took him into air. Yes, yes, Renaldo would recognize his paw. Why hadn't he thought of it earlier? He had seen him with Link's gloves off, he had seen the triforce's mark on his hand. Link met Renaldo's startled gaze, and at his softly muttered name slowly nodded his head. Eldin, even that hurt...

Renaldo jumped up, and without thinking, took Link's face in his hands, bringing his gaze up,"Link!? Oh, young warrior, what has happened to you?" Link let off a yelp of pain and stumbled back, Renaldo following, frowning deeply,"Oh, forgive me.. I.. Oh, what has happened..." The flame of fearful excitement of finding his friend slowly was giving away to dread. Link was considered one of the strongest forces behind the resistance to the dark power ebbing from Hyrule Castle. For him to have fallen into a trap, or to have gotten hurt, it must have been by the hand of someone who would be more than formidable... Renaldo's thoughts strayed to the small group of young ones in his basement now, and how they would hold if the power tried to seek out Link here... With a soft whine, Renaldo was dragged from his thoughts, having laid his head on the large wolf's forehead. "Ah! .. Come here my friend, let me sooth your wounds..." Beckoning him forward, he knelt down, cupping a handful of the Spirit Spring's healing water, and gently trickled it over the wolf's forehead.

Renaldo was trying, Link thought, as he let his head slip back and the cool water run down his forehead. It felt nice, but mostly because he hadn't had any sort of bath save for the beating rain in quite some time. A ghost of a smile pulled at black feral lips as he wondered if Midna ever minded riding on a beast with BO, before seizing up. The searing sensation that came suddenly from the water wracked his body, making him jerk in suprize. He let off a deep chested snarl, jumping back, stumbling into the water. It wasn't cool to the touch anymore, but burned as if mixed with acid, the pain in his forehead suddenly shooting and enveloping his entire body. The acid feeling of the water no longer hurt, his forehead was the source of all pain now, it was all he could think of as he thrashed about. It seemed go on for eternity, never stopping, his body crumpling under the intensity. A pain without endurance, sending him into clouded shock after he gave up any strength in his legs. Faintly, he was aware of someone howling bloody murder as he fell, and mused it was possibly him, as he slipped into darkness.

* * *

Bwuahaha, cliffhangers. :3 I hope I got the paragraph thing better in this one. And yes, they interchange between calling Midna 'it' and 'she'. I think it fits. Lastly, I have no Earthly idea if he really does still have the triforce mark on his paw when in wolf form. I looked up pictures, skimmed through articles, all of which were unclear. But he does in this story. XD

Yes, it does skip around a bit between characters, if its too confusing I'll start putting.. I dunno... Italics for the different characters or something. Lets just see how it turns out.

Have a good weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, that took me a while XD This was actually written a while back, I was just never happy with the paragraph forms. Maybe this is better :3 Thank you to everyone with reviews over the time, it was a delight to open up my inbox to something other than spam XD Spoilers ahead for anyone who hasn't played the game, while I explain some things.

First, Ilia has lost her memory. That will explain to a few people why shes non too familar with Link later on.

Next, I really have no idea if there is truley a Flip the Twig, or if Renaldo would trust his home to a Zora, or the depth of Midna's powers. It all just seemed fitting, and since only the creator knows the infinate knowledge of the Zelda worlds, we can only sit in awe and make up plotholes. XD

Lastly, is it Renaldo or Renado? I went off of what a Wikipedia article said, but practically every other TP story here uses Renado. I hope im right, and you guys are wrong XD

Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda Link and Midna would have run off together and had little wolf/twilight/human babies :3 XD But I dont. ;.;

* * *

"Why does Ilia get to stay up and help when we are sent to bed like babies?" Huffed Talo as he sat in bed, folded arms over his chest and bottom lip pouted out as he fumed. 

Malo, his younger brother, just glared up at him from his smaller cot, a book far beyond his toddler years in lap,"Would you just be quiet? Its not like anyone with half a mind would want to be dealing with a monster."

Talo just turned away, pouting more,"Yeah but, why did Ilia get to stay up there? Even Mr. Barnes would be a better fighter than Ilia."

"Watch it." Replied the nearsighted man from the opposing wall, who had taken to sketching out possibilities for his ever expanding bomb shop,"Dont drag me into this. Renaldo has obviously knocked a screw loose." He crouched down over his work again, muttering things about dirty monsters and incompetent children.

Beth, who shared a larger cot with Luda, was helping the Shaman's daughter braid her hair. She rolled her eyes at the others, sighing with a soft, knowing laugh. Luda blinked, tilting her head slightly to look back at her friend.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because, they're such children! They just sit and whine, instead of coming up with a plan."

"Oh, and I suppose you've come up with a brilliant one." Said the young Malo, folding the corner of the page of his book, looking over at the girl critizingly.

Beth smirked,"Matter of fact, I do. Prince Ralis will be coming up from the graveyard soon, its almost 9." She said, and cocked her head at the staircase leading to an even lower deck of the basement, where a backdoor was set to lead in and out of the graveyard. "When he comes back, he will be able to lead us back out and around. Mr. Renaldo might have locked the front way out, but he never minds the back. He gave Prince Ralis a key back when he started going regularly."

Luda, her hair braided neatly and tied off, turned around on the cot cover, lifting her eyebrows,"You really think he would? Th-then we could help Father. And finally figure out what's going on."

Beth winked at Luda, smirking even wider,"Yup."

The rain fell unrelenting, but the azure hued body of the young zora didn't mind it. Even though it was coming down hard, it felt nice, like walking through a series of waterfalls back in Zora's Domain. He ran a fishy finger over the finely carved gravestone of his parent's burial plot, letting his eyes wander over the well recognized symbols native to his launguage once more.

The day that he learned of his mother's death, his life changed so much. With his father already gone, this meant that not only was he alone in a foreign region of the land, he was next up for the Zora's line of royalty. But... For right now, all that was on hold. It had been a few weeks since he was healthy enough to get around, but, not exactly looking forward to the type of welcome he might get when he returned to his kingdom, he had decided to stay with these kind people for a bit longer. Besides, travel was not safe these days. Just getting him from Hyrule's castle town to here was an adventure in its own accord.

The story of a wild carriage ride, with a lone warrior riding on horseback, fiercley fighting off the different monsters and attackers was enough for him to grow weary whenever he even got near the outer gate. With a long sigh, he stood up, nodding once more to the grave, where fresh, if waterlogged, flowers now laid. He turned back, and dove into the small pool of water that would lead back to the main graveyard, and on to the Shaman's home.

It just wasn't his element here, he thought glumly as the short sprint across the pond was over, stepping onto the muddy bank and heading on. Not for a Zora, at least. Save for the freak weather, it never really rained here. Whenever it did, it was just as if the Gods dumped whatever was left - a short, violent storm here and there and that was all. A dry little town at the bottom of a volcano. The hotsprings were much too hot for him, and the sacred spings were nice, but not near deep enough. If any true danger arrived, what would he do? Jump into the pond of his heritage's grave and hope no one found him? He heaved a sigh, pressing the old basement door open and climbing up the ladder, giving up on his thoughts of the quality of life, and onto thoughts of what was for dinner...

"Prince Ralis!" Came the squeal from Beth, moments before she toppled him off of the ladder. Luda giggled and jumped down as well, followed by the three boys. It was quite cramped in the small lower room with all of the children there, most of them squashing the young prince.

He squirmed, trying to push of Beth, who just giggled and strengthened her position,"Ill get off, when you agree to something." "What!?" He wheezed, blinking up at the other kids, who all were wearing the same evil, plotting smile.

"You have to come with us, we wanna know what's going on."

"What... going on.. Nothing's going on, get off'a me!" He said, squirming again.

The three boys moved, holding him down,"You gotta promise! Promise, and we will let you go and tell you."

The zora threw up his webbed arms,"Fine! Fine, just... just, gittof!"

Beth slid off, Colin smiling sympathetically as he helped him up,"Sorry. She is kinda heavy."

"Hey!"

"Not now Beth. Look Ralis, something happened while you were out in the graveyard. We were playing Flip the Twig--"

"And I was winning."

"Shut up, Beth! Besides, I was."

"Nuh uh!"

Talo, Malo, and Beth all started to bicker, Luda putting her hands over her ears.

Colin sighed, and continued as they debated over who had the most tokens,"A monster broke into the house."

Ralis paled, the fleeting images of the scary, warped beasts from beyond the gates revisiting his mind. "It burst right through the front door. A huge wolf, carrying this weird cat. I didn't get a very good look, Mr. Renaldo made us go downstairs. Barnes, too. Only Ilia stayed with him, after stopping him from fighting it off."

Ralis' dark eyes widened,"Why?"

"We don't know. That's why we need you to let us out of the basement, so we can sneak and figure out why he took in the monster--"

"And to find out who was winning Flip the Twig!"

"Right. And to find out who was winning Flip the Twig." Colin added nervously.

The group went quiet, all eyes on the prince. He shifted his bare, webbed feet on the dusty floor, beads of water still dripping off of him.

"... Are you sure we wont get in trouble?"

"No one will notice us!" The group choired, very confident in their ability of sneaking.

"And... And... What about Barnes?" Ralis said, still uneasy about going against the strong Shaman's orders.

"Bah, we all told him we had to go to the bathroom, I don't think he even heard us, just shoo'd us away from his plans." said Talo, grinning and patting Ralis on the back.

Fishy gills heaved a sigh, and he turned back to the door,"... I know I'm going to regret this..." Turning his key in the slot, and pushing it open to the pouring rain.

Ilia was having problems with her part in the help, the creature just wasn't reacting the way it was supposed to. Standing in the lantern-lit room of herbs and medical supplies, almost every familiar medicine was open and strewn about the creature. Herbs and creams for burns, infection, poison, pain, she even tried a powder meant for hemroids just for kicks. Nothing was working on the poor creature, she still moaned in pain at every touch, her breathing labored.

After a long while of trying, Ilia decided it was best to just sit and wait, for either Renaldo to show back up or the creature to perk up, whichever came first. The odd animal was a good size, like a large, short haired, tail-less cat. Only... not. She didn't look built for walking on four legs, and had hands just like Ilia's, only smaller. And the weird helmet on her head... The large, imposing stone crown looked like it should have toppled the thin neck of the lithe sprite, whom she had temporarily named Lilac, because of the rarity and strange beauty of the flower. Unfamiliar markings wound up her body, mingling with the scars of her illness, her cream muzzled face contorted in semiconscious pain. What could have done such a thing? The poor girl pondered over this, looking once again over the wounds.

They obviously weren't claw marks. Her fine fur was burnt and rotting away. Maybe an accident up in Death Mountain...? No. Ilia sighed, slumping back in her seat. The Gorons knew better than to let a huge beast wander down here, they were guilty enough for ignoring the village in a time of need to let it happen. So.. It came from the fields. She had never seen a wolf of such caliber in the fields, Telma had described the monsters out there. No.. Maybe a forest then. Even though there were no forests around here big enough to hold such a large wolf.. It would have died younger from hunting, or lack of food. She wracked her brain over it, but just couldn't find a place that the strange pair could have came from. And if it was so far away, why here? Why did they seek out Renaldo? She stared thoughtfully over at the still form again, now lingering on her helmet. It really was odd.. It should be crushing her, how was Lilac staying on anyways? Ilia felt a curiosity rise in her, leaning forward in her chair. Maybe... Maybe it was hurting her. Yeah... A good excuse to inspect, no? Yes? Good. She smiled to herself, reaching forward. It really was pretty up close, the stone carvings intricate, almost hypnotic... Her delicate fingers brushed up against it, and with a strangled gasp, she was no longer in the Shaman's room, but elsewhere, in a dim, pretty place. However, it wasn't pretty to her, not now.

_She was being dragged away, water sopping up her shirt and pants, one ankle grasped too tightly, aching from blood being cut off. Blood seeped from her back, her vision doubling, seeing the blond haired man gasp and yell out, rushing to her. One of the horrible monsters riding beasts lifted its huge club as he ran. She struggled to cry out, but she couldn't, she didn't have the strength... She saw him pale and fall, crumpled and bleeding after the blow to the head, the beasts grunting in laughter and satisfaction, jerking her upwards in a very unlady like position over its shoulder, and she blacked out..._

Her hand was pressed against the cold stone of the odd crown, standing rooted to the spot, tears running down her cheeks. It took Ilia a few moments to compose herself and remember where she was, jerking back and holding her hand, which ached numbingly. What had she seen? Who was the man? A physical check, her back was fine.. clothes dry... And fell back into her chair, shaking. It had been horrible, she had been so scared.. In so much pain, and... and... and he... He.

She stopped a moment, eyebrows furrowing in thought. She knew that man... She knew the look. Link, is what they called him. He helped her bring the ailing prince from the castle town to the village for direly needed medical help.. But she didn't know much else. The other children apparently knew him, always happy to see him when he stopped by for a visit. She would always shy away, he didn't need another crooning female to bat around him, Beth was enough. Renaldo had told her she knew him before, before her memory had gone, back in Ordon, wherever that was. She really couldn't think of it, no matter how hard she tried. But now... The pretty, soft forest surroundings... And the blonde haired man. He looked like Link but.. not like Link. She let her chin fall to her hands, confusing herself. He looked so much different back then. Expression softer, tone more frightened... He even seemed to even been chubbier back then.. She caught herself in mid giggle, a blush over her cheeks. She couldn't be thinking like this, WHY was she thinking like this? It was crazy, he was a battle-worn warrior, she was just a little girl...

Her gloomy thoughts were shattered as she jerked, another voice coming from the dim room. It was a female's tone, but garbled, mingling with soft tones. She looked quickly to both corners of the room, then the middle, where the strange cat laid still, the one visible eye opened to a slit, the red and yellow iris's pinned on Ilia. The creature opened its mouth again, the same garbled female song coming from it, only this time, Ilia was expecting it. It made more sense. Words, Lilac was trying to speak. Ilia gasped, and knelt down to her level, frowning and leaning forward.

"E-excuse me?"

"..._I said.. he is only a few months older than... than you, child.._"

Ilia stared, at a loss for words, into the shocking red and yellow eye. It was a few moments before she registered what she had said, and only when it dawned on her did the creature speak again, this time, a dry smile on her lips, hooked fangs showing through,"_... But... Then again.. I doubt he prefers... ditsy, undeveloped human children..._"

Ilia's eyes widened at the creature's words, not knowing whether or not to feel offended, shocked, or relieved Lilac had the strength to speak. She decided on a healthy mixture of all three, eyes narrowing and breathing in to retort, before Renaldo suddenly pushed the door open, sopping wet and a little shocked,"Ilia! Bring the creature, hurry!"

* * *

There. The next one wont take quite as long, but I hope my chapters are long enough to tide you over without getting bored. :D Also, I got an email of praise, and a question. Which pair will this story support. The answer is, all! In the game, everyone had the hots for Link XD So, it will coorespond here. Personally, I think that by the end, Link has changed too much to settle for his old life with Ilia, and that him and the Princess never got as close as him and his fiesty battle partener. 

Again, thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews Its wonderful, and very motivating. Also, if the alert comes up twice, sorry. I submitted it, read over it, and to my horror realized I didn't spell check XD


End file.
